Kogure's day 2
by Fuyuka athirah
Summary: Well, I just thought that I should make the additional chapter as a new story. Sorry for making a sudden adjustment. Sequel from Kogure's day. It had been 2 years since they had that fight and it had been two years they had been such close friends than before. Once again Kogure met Tachimukai at his place and was having a great time together.


**Tada~ Here's the bonus chapt that you guys been waiting for XD Sorry, for taking it so long. This is just half of the additional chapter so I'll be releasing another one as soon as I done working with Shindou's story(the title is too long) . Well, there's not much to say. Sorry if the story sound cheesy or the friendship I wanted to build doesn't show much. Grammar error might just made it go even worst so, sorry for not realizing it. **

**Anyways, enjoy the story. I hope you like it and continue reviewing. (Please I really love seeing people's review T^T)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven and its character. Just the story. **

* * *

Kogure sighed, obviously, bored. Kogure was currently on a bus with his schoolmates on their way for a field trip in Kyoto. Kogure was excited at first but later regretted of wasting his time on something so boring. He watched blankly at the sceneries of shops passing across his sight.

"That's enough 'huh' I hear for today..."

Kogure didn't turn instead, he frowned. There goes the mouthful one, he thought. His annoyance grew.

The boy named Hiruka who was sitting at the seat behind Kogure frowned. Hiruka felt pissed with Kogure's behavior. He never had like him. Even though he came back with a new attitude after joining Raimon and Inazuma Japan, he could still smell trouble whenever Kogure was nearby.

"Hey, if you don't like it, then you better get off the bus and – "

"And left me dying on the road alone because of your stupid babbling? Yeah, dream on, bucket head," Kogure cuts in.

Red veins popped from Hiruka head. He gritted his teeth and almost raised his fist into the air. Only patients that held him back from doing so.

"Quit it, Hiruka. There's no point on fighting with him," said Kirito, the quiet one. He gave a glare and immediately, Hiruka turned away from Kogure with disappointment.

Kogure felt a little bit relieved, now that Hiruka won't disturb him anymore. Thanks to Kirito. If it wasn't for him, Hiruka won't be alive any time by now.

Kogure, Hiruka and Kirito were in their 3rd grade junior high school and they were also in the same class.

Kirito was like a savior for him and Hiruka was just a nuisance; always suspecting him for doing something bad. He felt like pulling his mouth and threw it so far that nobody can find it. However, on the soccer field, there were no hard feelings at all in any of these three's hearts.

Kogure yawned. His eyelids were heavy and he felt like sleeping. Since there was nobody beside him, he decided to take both seat as his bed. He lay down, softly. His head was at the mirror side and his feet were curled so that he won't block the path in the bus. He was thinking of something good, relaxing, fun. Oh, how he felt like staying there forever. No disturbance, no shouting, no fighting. Just peace all around him.

He felt like stretching his feet out. Straighten his feet, laid it on the ground and suddenly...

Bump!

Kogure quickly got up as he felt someone tripping over his feet. He saw a body in front of him, lying unconscious on the metal floor. From the hair, he can say it was... Hiruka!

"Gah!" Kogure's mouth twitched and so did his eyes. An eerie feeling suddenly possessed him. He did felt annoyed with him, he did felt like killing him, but he still couldn't stand seeing him rampaging whenever he pranked him or such.

"Itte..."

Kogure's hair pricked from head to toe after hearing that voice. Hiruka lift his body from the fall and slowly touched his face.

"Argh! My nose!" he mourned in pain.

In instant, he glared at Kogure with arching white eyes and bright flames burned around him.

Kogure jumped in fright. What the hell is he going to say to him?

"You did this on purpose, did you?"

Kogure tried to giggle delicately but the nervousness in him was clear as sky. Sweats were streaming through his body like mad. In a blink of an eye, Kogure disappeared, leaving some trace of small clouds after he made the swift dash. His ear-wrecking scream made everyone fell into silence.

Kogure ran to the driver and push the open button before taking a glimpse back to see Hiruka running after him, much to his horror.

"Wait, you twirp!" Hiruka yelled.

Kogure squealed and rushed out as the moving door opened. Hiruka followed him.

Everyone was shocked, seeing this situation. The coach's eyes widened and he didn't have the chance called out to those two fast third years. Only sigh was he able to do at that time, seeing Kogure got himself into trouble again with Hiruka.

"Should we do something?" the bus driver asked the coach.

"No," the coach answered. "Just leave them. They'll be back when they got tired of running. In the meantime, we'll stop by for a rest."

Kirito at the back of the bus shook his head, "There they go again."

* * *

It was a good thing that there was traffic jam, or else Kogure would be long dead being hit by a car rather than getting killed by Hiruka. Kogure ran as he passes through narrow gaps between cars and trucks until he reached the pedestrian street. He didn't stop yet since he knew very well that Hiruka might be still chasing after him. He was right though. By the time Kogure had made few meters away from the bus, Hiruka burst out between the cars and continued to yell in rage.

"KOGUREEEEEE!"

Of course, Kogure wouldn't stop from the request of his raging friend. He ran as fast as his leg would carry, screaming for his dear life. "Quit it!"

Ten minutes just past and Kogure felt like it was an eternity. He was running, still running away from the mad Hiruka, who didn't even show the slightest sign of tiredness. Kogure started to pant, his heart thumped out of weariness. He realized his energy was depleting and he really needed to take a break from this nonsense. However, the fear of getting caught by Hiruka was far more horrifying then passing out in the middle of the street.

This was the umpteenth time he had been chased by Hiruka and he was always saved by Kirito, Coach or maybe other teachers around. Only now, this was the first time he had been chased in a school field trip. The others were in the bus on a traffic jam, how on earth could they save him?

Kogure groaned, grasping the fact that he had to get out of this mess by himself. He closed his eyes, ready to make an attempt to shake Hiruka off his trail. He made a dash, not at all watching where he was going. There were not so many pedestrians on the way so the risk for Kogure to bump on someone was minor. Some of them avoided his path, blurting out words with shock.

"Oh my goodness!"

"What the?!"

"Oh!"

"Hey!" and more.

Ignoring those squeales, he continued to run, continued to close his eyes until he felt so certain that Hiruka were far enough. Alas, despite of all people noticing him running like crazy, there was still one person and he wasn't aware of the kid at all. Kogure bumped into him, making both of them fall onto the ground with a loud 'Thump'. They groaned out of the pain, almost sounded in unison.

Rubbing his aching buttocks, Kogure slowly opened his eyes and was delighted plus shock the moment he recognized the face of the person he accidently bumped into. So did the other party.

"Tachimukai!/Kogure!" they called in unison. Soon, almost of their words come out at the same time.

"Eh?"

"What are doing here?"

"I'm on my way for a field trip!/ I lived here!"

"You are/did?"

No sooner then they heard someone yelling, and it wasn't a stranger anymore to Kogure's ear. He jumped with a small squealed, much to Tachimukai's surprise.

"KOGUREEEEE!"

There, from far, they could see a figure of a boy, dashing with fire as he was getting near to the two boys.

"Eeeeee!" Kogure squealed. Drops of perspiration were streaming like buckets of water from his face. Panicked, he screamed, "Run!"

Tachimukai didn't think long. Without hesitation, he followed the blue boy as he jumped and ran away like he was chased by a ghost. He looked back and saw the stern face of the boy that he believed, was one of Kogure's friend. Kogure must have done something bad to make him this mad. He ought to have some words with him.

Save the nagging later. Tachimukai knew it wasn't the time yet to be mad at Kogure now for what he had done. He had to get them both out of this havoc before he could have a talk with Kogure.

Tachimukai increased his speed. Running pass Kogure, he grabbed his worn out friend and pulled him along. Surprised, Kogure gaped but only followed his friend's intuition. Tachimukai must have figured something out and he felt sure that it was something good.

Tachimukai made a sharp turn into an alley between shops, disappearing from Hiruka's sight. Hiruka turned too, only to find them gone from the quiet road. He bluntly ran forward, thinking that Kogure and his new friend had already reached the end of the alley but didn't at all realized that both of them was hiding somewhere in the alley.

The sound of Hiruka's footstep slowly fainted. Tachimukai slowly opened the door located alongside the alley as he and Kogure popped their head behind the door to take a peek. Kogure sighed with extreme relief while Tachimukai just smiled. Look like they had finally shaken the angry mom off.

"Coast is clear now," Tachimukai said. He and Kogure walked out of the store, followed by a middle aged man who actually owned the place. "Sorry for disturbing you, Kirigiri-san," Tachimukai said to the man.

The man called Kirigiri laughed. "It's okay, Tachimukai-kun. It was my pleasure to help you and your little friend here. By the way, you think your friend there'll be fine? He looks kind of angry."

"Tell me about it," Kogure sighed.

"Then, we'll be going now," Tachimukai said and bid the man a goodbye.

"Um," the man nodded. "Have a nice day Tachimukai."

They walked off, out of the alley and back into the pedestrian street. Kogure just merely followed his brunette friend who was walking the opposite way of the direction which Kogure ran before. Kogure pouted, looking down on the road while feeling depressed of what had happened today. Still, he really appreciated Tachimukai for saving him.

"Hey, Tachimukai.."

"…Hm?"

"… T-thanks for saving me," he said nervously. "I didn't expect to meet you here."

Tachimukai smiled. "Don't mention it, Kogure. I was kind of surprise to see you here too. You said that you're going on a school field trip, right? Where? Is it here?"

"No," Kogure denied. "It wasn't here actually. We're on our way to Kyoto but, I didn't really look forward to it at all."

"Eh?" Tachimukai gave him a quizzical look. "Then why did you join the trip in the first place?"

"I was excited at first," he explained. "But then again, when I thought about the places we're visiting, it started to sound boring."

"Heh, so you just burned your money then."

"Yeah," Kogure groaned. "But it wasn't such a big money so I didn't really mind about it."

Tachimukai grinned. Now, he wondered what Kogure would do after this since he had just been chased away by his own friend. "Hey, about that guy…"

"Who? Hiruka?"

"Yeah, why is he chasing you?" Tachimukai asked. "You didn't just prank him, did you?"

"No! Of course not," Kogure answered anxiously.

"Then why did he?"

"It… was just…" Kogure groaned, unable to explain properly to Tachimukai. He raised his voice, almost sounded like he was yelling. "It was just an accident. I was just sleeping in the bus and he tripped over my feet. Then, he just blindly accused me for doing it on purpose."

"… Then why didn't you just tell him the truth?"

Hearing this Kogure looked away, frowning and crossed his arm. "He won't listen to me," Kogure muttered. "Even if he does, he'll just call me a liar."

Tachimukai watched him, sympathize him that there was still someone that doesn't trust him. He knew very well the hurt of having friends who doesn't trust you, and the hurt of us to lose trust for others. Tachimukai had been long trying to understand Kogure's feelings, and now, he could finally feel the pain that his friend had been enduring. He saw Kogure's spikey hair drooped and his pair of gold eyes started to turn misty.

Tachimukai forced himself to smile. He knew that he had to cheer Kogure up. "Hey, about you stopped by at my place?"

Kogure turned around, shooting the latter a confusing look. "Huh? You mean your house?"

"Un," he nodded. "You said that you don't look forward on the trip. Then how about you come to my house for a while and hang out with me? I'm pretty lonely at home right now."

Feeling appealed to the idea, his lip curled into a broad smile. His hair regained its spike and his eyes lit up. "Can I?" he asked eagerly.

Tachimukai nodded, making the small blue haired boy felt happier than ever.

"Make a call to your coach. Tell him that you'd be staying at my house for a while," Tachimukai suggested. "Here, you could use my phone." He reached for his cell phone in his pocket but then, he frowned and started desperately rubbed the remaining pocket he had on his tracksuit.

"My phone," he said impatiently. "Where is it?"

Realizing what Tachimukai had just gone through; Kogure looked around on the ground. His guts were telling him that maybe Tachimukai had dropped it somewhere around until he found a small cubic machine against the wall of the shop Kogure was facing. He drew himself near it as he bowed down to take the cell phone.

"Is this yours?" he asked; showing Tachimukai the phone that he just found.

"Yes, it was," Tachimukai said excitedly, happy to reunited with it. He took the cell phone from Kogure's hand and wiped the dust on its screen. "It must have fallen of my pocket when you bumped into me earlier."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Kogure apologized warily, only to receive a giggle from the brunette.

"I wonder why didn't I realize you that time," Tachimukai gazed the shop in front of him. Immediately, he knew the answer when he saw a dark blue penguin plushie behind the big glass in front of him. "Oh… now I remember…" he murmured, his voice sounded gloomy.

It didn't go unaware by Kogure and he was kind of surprise of his friend's sudden change of behavior. He looked through the glass and saw the same thing that Tachimukai did; a dark blue penguin plushie. So… why was Tachimukai upset about a penguin plushie? He wondered it out aloud.

He looked closely at the plushie as his mind raced with the any perfect reason for Tachimukai to get upset. Somehow, looking at the penguin, it reminded him of Raimon's strategist who always had penguins in most of his hissatsu waza. That guy's name was… Kidou Yuuto.

It hit him right into his mind. He understood everything and it all started make sense. The reason why Tachimukai had been acting like this was because of….

"Ushishishi," Kogure giggled with his usual laugh that he always use, making his friend a little bit surprised.

"Oookaaay, and exactly _why_ are you laughing like that?" Tachimukai asked, curious a and a bit crept out since Kogure would always laugh like that whenever he was about to prank someone.

"You want to buy that for someone right?" he said mischievously.

"Yeah," Tachimukai answered and looked back at the plushie. "It's just that I don't have enough money."

"Ushishi," he giggled once again and continued, "And that _someone_ must be Haruna-chan, right~"

Tachimukai flinched, surprised. His cheeks burned as he realized that someone had just knew his secret crush. He turned his gaze to Kogure with shock written all over his face. What's more surprising was that Kogure called that girl by her first name, and even called her 'chan'.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" he stuttered. His face started to glow brighter red.

"Nah, nothing," he said sarcastically. "It's just a hunch. Though…" he averted his eyes and Tachimukai simply turned around to know that Kogure had been eyeing the plushie from before. "A penguin plushie was the perfect gift to Haruna-chan. I've got enough money so I think I'll buy it and give it to her. Haruna-chan will be SO happy!"

Tachimukai started to panicked. Kogure started to sound like he, too had a crush on Haruna but, was that even possible? That must have meant that Tachimukai had a rival and it was his best friend, Kogure Yuuya. Also, the fact that Kogure wanted to buy and give the plushie to Haruna, this will ruin his chance to impress her and Kogure would win. No, he can't let that happen. He _won't _let that happen.

Without a thought in his mind, Tachimukai blurted, "NO! I will be the one to buy and give Haruna-san the penguin plushie!"

Kogure didn't say anything. He only gave the brunette a pair of naughty looking eyes and no sooner than the blue haired boy smiled mischievously at him. "Heh," he smirked. "Cats got out of the bag, huh?"

Tachimukai was confused at first, but later realized what he had just put himself into. He just confessed that he wanted to give a present for Haruna; that is, also meant that he actually likes Haruna.

He blushed and again Kogure smirked. "Admit it, you like her don't you?"

Nervously, Tachimukai fiddled his fingers, avoiding himself from looking at Kogure. He felt shy and mesmerized, never in his life had he ever mentioned about the girl he likes to anyone.

"… Yes…" Tachimukai answered timidly, his heart skipped a beat when he spoke. "How did you know about it, Kogure."

Kogure placed his hands behind his neck and grinned, showing his white lining teeth. "Remember that time when we had that fight two years ago?"

"Ye…s?"

"I figured it out by that time," he said happily. "I noticed how you're making so much fuss of falling over her. So I tried to test you by challenge to impress and it work. You took the challenge and finally got slapped by Otonashi-san."

Tachimukai frowned. "Hey, you got slapped by her too, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Sorry about that." Kogure giggled, realized that he just made his friend a bit annoyed with him for telling about that bad experience. He still remembered quite well and it was a horror to be slap by Otonashi in front of everyone. That time, they were even; both Tachimukai and Kogure were embarrassed for getting slap by a girl in public.

"Wow, that's so long…" Tachimukai murmured. "Why didn't you tell me about it at all?"

"Nah, I don't think it's necessary to tell you when I wasn't so sure for myself," he explained. "Though, I couldn't help not noticing how you would get flustered every time she was near."

Tachimukai bit his lips. "… Is it that obvious?"

"Nah, I don't think so," Kogure said. "You're pretty good, hiding those feelings of yours. But… it was kind of obvious that night before we got slapped by Otonashi-san."

Tachimukai sighed heavily; feeling a bit depressed knowing that more people had known his secret. He didn't want people to know about it and he especially didn't want any seniors of him to find out about it.

"Chill out, Tachimukai," Kogure said, giving the sorrowed brunette a big grin. "Even Tsunami-san and Fubuki-san knew about it, I don't think they would mention it to anyone."

Tachimukai glared at him before uttering a word. "… You sure?"

"Sure."

"Promise me that you would keep this a secret, okay?"

"Um, I swear I won't tell anyone."

Tachimukai huffed and smile, now, he felt more ease after his friend tried to assure him that his secret was in good hands.

"We really need to get going now," Tachimukai said and walked along as Kogure followed him joyfully.

* * *

"Um…. Tachimukai."

Tachimukai turned around, looking at his blue haired friend who was shaking nervously. His face signaled the question 'what? '.

"I don't think I want to go in there," Kogure said anxiously, his finger pointed towards the forest in front of them.

"Come on, Kogure," Tachimukai said, trying to cheer Kogure up from whatever had been scaring him. "This is a shortcut to my home. It won't take long."

"Well, the last time I went into a forest was getting lost before having a sleepover in that forest with Hiroto and woke up in the morning before getting challenged by some _kappa_s who plays soccer and got home to get chased by Someoka again!"

Tachimukai gaped, speechless after hearing Kogure spoke that out so fast. Now he remembered about that time at Liocott Island. Kogure pranked Someoka and got chased by him. When Kogure came back, Hiroto was by his side. He apologized to everyone for worrying them; of course, making the team confused of what would they be worrying for. Tachimukai overheard Hiroto telling Endou that _kappa_ existed. He must have meant that he saw one with Kogure. Tachimukai didn't feel like trusting it. He didn't believe _kappa_s but seeing his friend terrified like this, he decided to give him a chance.

"It's okay," he said. "There won't be any kappas in here. Besides, I used this road for tons of time and I assure you that this road is completely _kappa_ free."

Tachimukai made a step forward before taking another glance to his friend. "Come on, Kogure."

"… Okay," Kogure said nervously. "If you say so…" He followed his friends trail, hoping with a mountain of hope that they won't encounter anymore _kappa _or any other weird creature.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it ^^**


End file.
